Risen Angel
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Frankie finds out that Francine is alive it changes his life and the life of the Valli family for the better. He is interviewed by Okra ((a parody of Oprah)) and tells his story
1. You're Home Again

Disclaimer: I own Jersey Boys

If you believe that please see a doctor for gulliable-itis

* * *

I was being interviewed. It was something I have done a million times. But this time it was different.

"Frankie," Okra said, "We're all dying to know about the incredible event that happened in your life recently."

I smirked poised to make a joke.

"You want to know about how I got new bed curtains," I teased.

Okra laughed.

"Well I'm sure that's fascinating," she said, "But I would prefer to here about the reunion with Francine."

"Good," I said, "Because that's what I wanted to talk about anyway."

((Flashback))

_My wife and I had just gotten back together. She stopped drinking. I put my family first. Finding out your twelve year old was killed in NYC really puts things into perspective. On this particular day, 8 months later I was having a really bad day. Have you ever had the kind of day where everything that could go wrong does and anything that doesn't go wrong will? Well that was the kind of day I was having. _

_I'm not like my friends. I love them but we could not be more different. Our differences caused some serious disputes. However, I will say that they are loyal to a fault. Whenever you need them, they'll be there for you. _

_"Hey Frankie," Bobby said, "Do you want me to stay for awhile?"_

_I smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks," I said, "But I wouldn't be much company today."_

_"I didn't ask if you wanted me to stay so you can entertain me. I was thinking I could keep you company. I really don't want ya to be alone"_

_I promised to call him but said I needed to be alone. I told him we could get together tomorrow. He reluctantly agreed. _

_I put my key in the door, turned the knob and stopped dead in my tracks. The sight that met me when I did that was a sight I will never forget. It was a dusty sight. It smelled like it was from the gutter. But to me it was the most beautiful sight in the world. I couldn't believe it._


	2. I'm Glad You Kept The Key

Okra put her chin in her hands thoughtfully.

"You've had shocks in your life before," she asked.

It was a comment more then a question.

"Yes I have," I acknowledged, "Most of the time it wasn't-..."

I paused considering how to finish that sentence. But Okra wasn't interested in that.

"This must have been the biggest shock you ever had. What was going through your mind?"

"What **wasn't **going through my mind," I countered.

((Flashback continues))

_In a moment my world changed. It was Francine standing in front of me. I was speechless. I rushed in to hug her. I cried with joy. I never wanted to let go._

_"I'm so sorry about everything I put you through," Francine said holding onto me._

_"None of that matters right now," I told her, "You're home. You're safe. How did you get in?"_

_"I kept the key," she explained._

_It was at that moment I knew things would never be the same again. _

_There was so many questions I had. There was so much I had to figure out. The thing really on my mind was I was so glad that I was the first person home that day. I got to see her first. I got that moment with her first. Yes, I know it was selfish but I couldn't help it._

_"Can I take a shower," she asked me, "It's been so long."_

_"Of course," I said kissing her forehead, "You go shower up and I'm going to fix you a nice hot meal. I remember all your favorites."_

_She hugged me and existed into the bathroom._

_As soon as I got into the kitchen I got out all the ingredients for Penne ala vodka. It's something I only make on a special occasion. This was a special occasion. It was right at that moment that Mary walked in._


	3. Been Waiting Here

This is now told from Mary's point of view

* * *

Okra turned to Mary.

"Mrs. Valli," she said, "What was the first thing on your mind when you got home that night?"

"I noticed that Frankie was cooking his famous dish and I heard the shower running. I knew it had to be a special occasion."

((Flashback continues))

_"Frankie," I said, "You're cooking?"_

_"Oh," he joked cheerfully, "I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me."_

_"Are the girls home," I asked._

_I heard the shower running._

_"One of the girls are," he said joyously as he started chopping up the meat._

_"Frankie are you going to tell me what's going on," I asked._

_I was getting frustrated._

_"I think it's better you see it for yourself," he told me._

_He handed me the spoon._

_"Stir," he said, "I need to get the potatoes ready."_

_"You ever hear of please and thank you," I teased._

_He laughed._

_"So did you have a good day today," I asked._

_"No," he said, "Not until I got home anyways"_

_The water turned off. I'm guessing it was Celia taking a shower. She's got OCD. She usually showers longer then Antonia. Her OCD has gotten a lot better. It used to be so bad she would make us boil spoons for 45 minutes in order to kill off the germs. Everything had to be a particular way. If it wasn't she'd have to start all over again. We used to think it was played up but it wasn't. Her doctor said it was real._

_"Mary," he told me, "You'd better take a seat."_

_"Why's that," I asked._

_"Because," he said, "if you don't sit down you're going to fall down."_

_"Somehow I doubt that," I said laughing._

_I sat down anyway. _

_"So I'm going to finally see what you're talking about," I asked._

_"Oh yeah," he said chopping up the onions, "Turn slowly."_

_I sighed. I turned around slowly__. GOD was I glad I did._


	4. Seems 1,000000 years to me

Okra asked Mary what was going through her mind when all this was happening.

"What was going through my mind? Imagine the best day of your life and then multiply it by 300 percent and that might come close to what I was thinking and how I was feeling

((Flashback continues))

_I turned slowly around and my eyes met Francine's. I gasped covered my mouth and ran at full speed hugging her refusing to let go for what seemed like hours._

_"Mom," she said laughing, "Kind of need to breathe here." _

_I released her but still kept her at arms length._

_"I can't believe this," I said, "How is this even possible?"_

_Francine paused._

_"It's a long story," she said, "But I learned so much/ The most important thing I learned was how much I'm loved."_

_"MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER KNOW," I told her empathically._


End file.
